It is presently well known to provide automatic telephone answering devices that automatically respond to telephone calls in the absence of the party being called to accept and record brief messages from the caller including the caller's name and telephone number. Such devices are also available that play back such recorded information over the phone to a different location of the party being called in response to a telephone command to do so, thereby enabling the party being called to receive the recorded telephone messages from a distant location without the need for returning to the home or office for obtaining such messages. However, available devices do not provide "real time" notification of the telephone calls and messages but instead rely upon "time delayed" recording of the messages, and periodic inquiry by the called party to the telephone answering device to determine if calls have been received in his absence and the message recorded.
It is also presently well known to remotely signal or to alert a person that is absent from the office that he is to return or telephone the office. Such signaling devices are generally provided in the form of a miniature mobile receiver being carried by the person and provided with an audible "beeper" or other alerting means, together with a radio or other radiant energy transmitter at the home or office that is operated to send the alerting or warning signal to the mobile radio receiver. Such signaling devices as have been used for this purpose require the presence of a person at the home or office location of the transmitter to both operate the transmitter as well as respond to any telephone call-back from the person being summoned or alerted by this signaling system so as to convey the messages to him.